Who am I?
by j a m i e c o
Summary: It's the Marauders' first year at Hogwarts. Despite being young, they find themselves in dangerous situations. Times were dark, Voldemort was at large and his death eaters are on the move. In a crazy and dangerous world like this, how do they choose who they want to be?
1. Chapter 1: The Tale of Children

Chapter 1: A Tale of Children

"What is the baby's name?" a voice asked.

A young mother with red hair looked up. She saw the face of an old woman with spectacles. The young mother wiped off her sweat. Then, looked down at her newborn baby, who's fast asleep. The newborn baby looked so precious and peaceful. When the young mother first held her baby, she looked at it closely. The baby had small round green eyes and very few hair with red shade. _Oh, she would grow up to be beauty,_ the mother thought.

"Lily," the mother said quietly. "Lily Evans."

"Lovely name, I will be writing that for her birth certificate," the old nurse with spectacles said as she scribbled on what looked like a brown old piece of paper.

The father who took a glance on the paper saw a crest with a lion, serpent, eagle, and badger.

"I think you're writing on the wrong paper," the father said. "Birth certificates don't have that kind of crest."

The nurse brought her spectacles closer to her eyes. "There is no crest on the paper, sir," she said.

The father looked at the paper again, the crest was not there anymore.

"You're right, I must be really exhausted," he muttered. Thinking about the stress of his work and watching his wife in child labor.

"I shall be taking of your daughter's files," the nurse said as she finished scribbling on her old piece of paper.

"I wish your daughter good luck," she said before she left.

* * *

_Two year old Lily Evans lies down on her crib. Making stuff toys zoom around in her room. Keeping herself entertained._

_Four year old Lily Evans learns that she can open her music box to hear play a tune, without actually opening it with her hands._

_Six year old Lily Evans learns that she can control how long she stays up in the air when she jumps. She even set timer, her record was two minutes. _

_Eight year old Lily Evans learns that she disappear from one place and appear in another. _

_Nine year old Lily Evans knew she was different. She could control the petals of a flower and she knows she's the only one who can do it. Tuney can't do it, mummy can't do it, and daddy can't do it. She wants to know how she is capable of doing it._

* * *

Lily sits on the swing. Controlling the petals of a flower again. Lily found herself drawn to flowers. Whenever she's bored, she would pick a flower, and make the petals open and close. She also learned how to make flowers bloom beautiful. Lily made dozens of rose buds in their garden bloom with a touch of her hand. A boy with greasy black hair sits on the swing beside her.

"Oh, it's you again," she said, not sounding pleased. As she recalled this was the kid who's been watching her from afar, who offended her by calling her a witch.

"I meant no offense by calling you a witch," the boy spoke.

"What did you mean then?"

"It means you can do magic," the boy explained. "And that's what makes you a witch."

"I can do magic?" Lily looked at the boy with a surprised expression.

"Well, how many people can control flowers?" the boy answered. "If that's not magic, then I don't know what magic is."

Lily fixed her eyes on the boy. She knew he may be right.

"You said, you're a wizard. Can you do magic too?" she asked.

The boy nodded his head.

"Show me," Lily said as she looked up at his face.

The boy stood up, he raised his arm, pointed it towards a tree with a kite stuck on it. Instantly, the kite flew into the boy's hand. The boy handed the kite to Lily, who had her mouth wide open in surprise. She looked at him again. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Severus Snape," he replied.

"I'm Lily. Lily Ev-"

"Evans. I know," Severus replied, as he placed the kite in Lily's hand.

Lily smiled back. Finally she met someone like her and finally she her questions about her abilities have been answered. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

A young boy is standing in front of a wall. On this wall there were paintings of people's faces, connected by a tree. "Remember, Sirius," she said with a stern voice as she comb her son's hair. "There's too many things going wrong in this world. We need to restore this world to its former glory."

Nine year old Sirius looked at his mother confused, "What do you mean, mother?" he asked.

"What I'm saying is, peasants have come to our world to wreck it. You must help stop it," she answered.

"How mother?" Sirius asked with eyes that wanted to know how he can help.

"Never be around with anyone who's blood is not pure. Abolish everyone who has dirty blood."

"How do we know if someone has dirty blood, mother?" Sirius asked.

"They're not like us. They don't come from centuries of generations of wizarding families. You would e deasily spot them by finding out that their parents can't perform magic. And that's what mudbloods are. Filthy creatures who have come to take away what's ours."

Sirius moved closer to his family tree. He didn't really understand his mother. All he knew was that he wanted his mother to be proud. His mother stood beside him. She put her hands on his shoulders, "The world is ours, my son. Everyone else is beneath us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," Sirius found himself saying.

* * *

A pale young boy is sitting on his bed. This boy is leaning on his mother's chest. His mother was reading him bedtime stories, but the boy wasn't really listening. He already heard this story, he heard it hundreds of times. As his mother continues reading, "_A Tale of Beedle the Bard,_" the more he thinks about the magical stories. He has always liked this book. It was one of the first books about magic that he has read. As a young child, this boy has already shown signs of magic. Yet, he still wonders whether he could attend Hogwarts despite his condition. He knew he must not keep his hopes up, but he's very drawn to the magic world.

"Remus," his mother spoke as she noticed her son spacing out. "Are you okay?"

Remus looked at his mother's eyes with sadness. "Mum, do you think I'll ever be able to go to Hogwarts?"

_The day has come. The day has come that he will ask me this question, _his mother thought. Remus' mother has feared that he will ask her this question. She didn't know what she will answer. It will be difficult to find a school that will accept a boy with that kind of condition. She knew that the answer for sure is "no." But she can't bring herself to say that word to her son. Her son is a bright young boy. She knew his heart would be broken. She didn't want to say "yes" either. She didn't want to give her son false hope.

"I don't know for sure, Remus," she spoke softly, stroking her son's hair.

"All I want is to go to Hogwarts, mum," Remus said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I know," his mother said. Frantically, wiping his tears away.

"We don't have to worry about it now," she continued. "You're only nine."

"What if they don't send me a Hogwarts letter because of my condition?"

"Oh honey, I sure they wouldn't do that," she said as she tried to make her son feel better.

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked.

His mother took another deep breath. Her son is too smart, he ask too many questions. She doesn't know what she should do with this situation anymore.

"Because, Dumbledore is head master," she found herself saying. "Dumbledore is very sympathetic and he doesn't discriminate."

"Do you think he'll let me go to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"I can't promise you anything, sweetie. But I'll talk to him and try to convince him," his mother said.

"Promise?" Remus asked.

"Promise," his mother embraced him.

* * *

Little Peter Pettigrew was climbing a tree. And his mother is watching him anxiously. Peter has already turned nine, and yet he hasn't shown any signs of magic. His mother is feeling anxious and worried. She worries that her son may be a squib. Not that being a squib is disgrace. But she doesn't know anything about the muggle world. If Peter is a squib, she wouldn't know ho to raise him in a world full of muggles.

She suddenly heard Peter scream. She run towards Peter.

"Peter? Peter, what's wrong?"

She saw Peter lying on the ground. Oh dear, he fell from the tree.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she looked for wounds, yet Peter seemed perfectly fine.

"I think I'm okay mum," Peter said.

Then his mother realized, Peter has just done magic! She was sure that her son must must have fallen at least eight feet high. And yet her son doesn't have a single bruise or wound.

"Oh, Peter! You have just done magic!" she gleefully said.

"I did?" Peter asked, confused but surprised.

"Yes you did!"

"I'm a wizard!" Peter shouted at the tops of his lungs, his face full of happiness.

* * *

A boy with messy black hair and glasses was running around Diagon Alley. He was searching for something he wanted his mother to buy for him. There are so many things that he liked at Diagon Alley, so many things to look at. His mother already bought him loads of new clothes, a cat, and loads of toys from the joke shop. Yet, he still feels like there is something he's looking for. He just needed to find that thing, whatever it may be. So that his mother will buy it for him, then they can go have ice cream. _There it is! _the boy thought. He stopped in front of a shop and his eyes widened as he looked at the racing brooms on display.

"James," his mother called as she caught up with him. "Don't tell me you want a new broom again."

"But it's the new Nimbus mum!" James said.

"James, you already have some Comets, Cleansweeps, Silver arrows, and Nimbus," his mom said. "You already have at least one of every brand of racing broom!"

"I know mum, but it's a Nimbus! It's the fastest broom today," James animatedly said as he tried to convince his mum.

"Yes and it won't be the fastest broom anymore next year," Euphemia Potter said with a slight smile in her face. "But I'll still buy it for you, anyway."

James then grabbed his mother's hand and guided her inside the shop. They ended up buying more quidditch supplies besides the new Nimbus.

Euphemia knows that she spoils her son too much. She knows it may be bad. _But I never thought I would have a child_, she thought. Euphemia and her husband, Fleamont had everything they needed. They had a big house, a vast amount of fortune, and successful careers. But they didn't they wanted the most, children. They tried everything, spells, charms, potions, but none of it worked. It was a huge surprise that Euphemia became pregnant at the age of fifty-five. They both cherished James very much. Euphemia never thought she would have a child. She wanted to give her son everything she can give him. It doesn't matter how much money they spend on James toys and quidditch supplies. Their money will never run dry anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: The nurse with spectacles is supposed to be McGonagall. I thought I would start with the life of each main character before Hogwarts. I promise I will try my best to post new chapters regularly! Next chapter would be about their Hogwarts letter and maybe more on Remus.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day I Received My Letter

Chapter 2: The day I Received My Letter

Lily had been friends with Severus for a few years now. They have grown to be so close to each other that they meet every day. They were playmates and best friends. They talked about many things. They know each other's favorite color, favorite food, favorite pet, and favorite season. Lily's favorite color was purple, her favorite food was pudding, and she would never be able to choose which one she likes better between a cat and a dog, Lily loves summer, she enjoyed outdoor activities and she likes how the sun makes her slightly tanned. Severus' favorite color was black, his favorite food was chicken, and his favorite pet was a snake, but didn't really have any favorite season. Lily asked why is his favorite pet a snake, and Severus told her because it was the emblem of Slytherin House. Lily then asked what Slytherin is, and Severus proceeded to tell her about each of the Hogwarts houses.

Lily liked Severus. She enjoyed his company. She loved all of his stories about the magical world. She would always ask questions about magic. Lily wanted to know everything. She wanted to be ready for Hogwarts. The more Severus tells her stories, the more she feels like she's already seen everything. Even though, she has not been in a place full of wizards yet. Tuney did not approve of her friendship with Severus. She always tells Lily that Severus is lying. Lily, however, doesn't see why would Severus lie about being a witch. Things are not going so great between Lily and Petunia. Petunia is still upset about finding out about Lily's "unforgivable nature." She hasn't let out her anger at Lily yet. She still keeps it in herself. She still plays with Lily. Which is pretty rare, since Lily spends most of her days outdoor at the local park hanging out with her Snape boy. They only play for a short while before they go to bed. Lily, on the other hand, invited Petunia to hang out with her and Snape. Petunia refused, saying that Snape disgusts and scares her. Lily tried to convince her that Snape is not scary, but she was unsuccessful.

"Sev, what do wizards do during summer? Are there any wizarding outdoor activity?" Lily asked one sunny day.

"Well, about sports… there's quidditch," Severus answered.

"Qui – what?"

"Quid-ditch," Severus said again. "It's a wizarding sport. Kinda like soccer but played on brooms flying in the air."

"Tell me more," Lily said excitedly.

Severus then proceeded to tell her about the rules and positions of the game. He also told her that they're supposed to have flying lessons during their first year at Hogwarts.

"It sounds hard and dangerous," Lily responded. "But I think it's fun."

"Well, you'll find out whether you like it when we get to Hogwarts," Severus smiled.

"I might not be good at it, though," Lily said with a slight frown. "I'm muggleborn, and I never rode a broomstick."

"Well, it takes practice and talent, I guess," Snape replied. "But whether you're good or not in quidditch, it does not have anything to do with you being muggleborn."

"Is there really no difference being muggleborn, Sev?" Lily asked.

Snape paused for a second.

"Like I said before, there is no difference," he replied, looking straight into Lily's eyes. "You can do tons of magic and…. you're the smartest person I know, you will be acing all your classes at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Lily said smiling.

"Really."

"Do you have a broomstick? I want to try flying," Lily said.

"Well, I do think we have an old one," Severus replied.

Severus promised to bring his broomstick the next day. Severus thought that he has to impress Lily with his flying skills. Severus can surely ride a broomstick, but he is not an expert. He spent the whole night worrying on what flying moves he should do to impress Lily. The next day, Severus did bring his broomstick. But he was so nervous, thinking that he might make a fool of himself. Because he was so nervous, he was not able to get his old broom really high up in the air, much to Lily's amusement.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR REMUS!"

Remus closed his eyes tight. It was time for him to make a wish. _All I want is my Hogwarts letter, All I want is my Hogwarts letter,_ he thought as he blew the candles. There was a round of applause and his parents handed him his birthday presents. Remus lives in a secluded area. He lives in a small house by the edge of a somewhat big forest. He doesn't have neighbors or friends. All of this because of his condition, of course. Remus appreciates every gesture his parents do for him. His mum makes the best cakes and pie and his dad is the best birthday party decorator. It would have been a perfect birthday… if only he had friends. All of the guests in their house were aunts and uncles, grandmas and grandpas, there was absolutely no one his age. _How I wish I had friends,_ he thought. He started eating some of the apple pie his mum has baked. Every guest in their house were nice people, they all smiled at him, talked to him, and made him feel comfortable. Yet, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. _It doesn't even have to be a lot of friends, it would be okay even if it's just one person, he_ thought again.

Somebody opened the door, everyone except for Remus looked at the new guest. Suddenly the house was filled with stunned silence. Remus looked at his mum, her jaw dropped. Remus looked his dad, his eyes widened in surprised. Remus looked behind him to see who came in, so he might understand why everyone has this stunned expression on their face. When Remus looked around, even him couldn't believe what he was seeing. _It can't be - is it really - Albus Dumbledore?_

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," his dad said offering his hand for Dumbledore to shake.

"Hello, what brings you here?" his mother greeted him as she got over her shock.

"I came here for the birthday boy," Dumbledore said as he smiled at Remus. Remus noted that his voice sounded smooth and calming.

"My birthday gift for you, my boy. Happy Birthday, Remus!" Dumbledore said as he handed him an envelope.

"Err… thank you, professor," Remus politely replied.

Remus who still seems confused slowly started to open the envelope. Remus read out loud what the letter in the envelope said:

"_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…."_

Remus couldn't believe what he had just read. He wondered if he was dreaming, he pinched himself multiple times and reread the letter over and over.

"Professor…." he heard his mother speak softly, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"If you would Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I would like to discuss matters about Remus' schooling in a more private setting," he said, motioning towards all of their guest whose eyes were clearly fixed on them.

"Of course," his dad replied. "This way." His dad pointed towards the small garden at the back of their house. As Dumbledore made his way to the garden, he made a signal to Remus to follow along.

Once all of them made it to the garden and seated comfortably on chairs, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, it appears you have a young man here who has a lot of potential," he said looking towards Remus. "Happy Birthday again, my boy."

"Ummm… professor, we don't know what to say –" his mother started.

"We are very thankful of having you here – and for the letter," his father interjected.

"I am fully aware of Remus' condition," Dumbledore said. "I read the letter you two wrote me and based on what I read, your son has a lot of potential and may be shaped into a fine wizard once he graduates from Hogwarts."

"You're willing to let my son attend despite his condition?" his mother said, still confused with the recent happenings.

"His condition is nothing to be ashamed of," Dumbledore said. "As long as certain precautionary measures are met, I do not see any reason to hinder Remus from attending Hogwarts."

"But what about the time of the month?" his dad asked.

"I will be planting a gigantic tree; a whomping willow if you will-"

"What is a whomping willow?" Remus interjected.

"It's a gigantic tree with huge long branches that is designed to hit anyone who comes near it," Dumbledore answered. "Under these whomping willow, there will be a tunnel that will lead Remus to a house in Hogsmeade Village. Remus can do his business inside that house in Hogsmeade Village."

"All of my staff are aware of Remus' condition," Dumbledore continued. "Don't worry, I trust all of my staff will be quiet about Remus' situation. My staff can also assist Remus in any way he needs. Are there any concerns?"

His mum and dad looked at each other, "None," they both said in unison.

Dumbledore stood up, gave Remus a pat on the shoulder, "I'll see on September first, Remus," he said winking.

Dumbledore left. Remus was still in shock. His wish is going to come true. He was overjoyed, and he felt utmost respect for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Mum! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" James Potter shouted running towards the room.

"My boy is turning into a young man now, huh?" his father said, picking James up and setting him on his lap.

"This calls for a celebration!" his mother said gleefully. "Patty!"

A small house elf came into the dining room. "Yes, my mistress?"

"James here has just received his Hogwarts letter. Prepare the house for a party."

"As you wish," the house elf said before disappearing.

* * *

"Congratulations, on your letter, Sirius!" Walburga Black said as she embraced her son. "We're going to have another Slytherin in the family!"

Sirius Black hugged back his mother. It's hard to contain his excitement to go to Hogwarts. But there's another thing that is hard to contain: the fact that he doesn't think he wants to be in Slytherin.

"Since you got your letter today, Peter, I will cook you anything you want," Peter's mum said.

"Really? I want steak, mashed potatoes, and cake!" Peter joyfully said.

"And I will be making that at this instant," his mum said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Sev!" Lily screamed as she ran towards Severus. When she finally reached him, she held up her arm closely to his face to show him her letter.

"I just got my letter!" Lily said beaming.

"See, I told you, you would get it. Did a teacher from the school came to your house to give you the letter?" he asked.

"Yes! She said she's the Transfiguration teacher and her names was McGonnagall. She looks really feisty but I love her!" Lily said.

"We'll be off to Hogwarts soon! Do you want to go to Diagon Alley together? " Severus said.

"Yes!" Lily said, embracing her best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 2! I hoped you liked it. I had to rush this chapter. I'm quite not sure how it turned out. I had this melancholy feeling while writing the scene with Remus. But do please, follow and leave me a review! I would like to hear from you guys! Up next: A moment with Petunia, the train ride to Hogwarts, the marauders meet each other for the first time. James meets Snape for the first time. Lily meets James for the first time. **


	3. Chapter 3: Before and Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Before and Off to Hogwarts

Petunia is annoyed. Ever since Lily received that stupid letter from Hogwarts, she wouldn't shut up about the stupid school. She wouldn't stop doing magic. It seemed like she even started doing it more. Making marbles move without touching it, changing the color of her shirt from black to white, and making flower seeds grow instantly. Petunia is annoyed. Lily wouldn't shut up about that weird Snape boy. "Sev says in Hogwarts this, Sev says in Hogwarts that." They hang out 50 percent of the time. Lily spends time with him when she gets home from school. She spends time with him during the weekend, She even invited that creepy, filthy, weirdo to their house. Petunia had to clean the couch Snape sat on fifteen times.

Petunia is very annoyed. Her parents were so proud of Lily just because she received some stupid letter. They bought her new gifts just because of the stupid letter. Her parents wouldn't shut up about Lily receiving the goddamn stupid letter. Petunia is very annoyed. Lily wanted to go to the stupid place called Diagon Alley, the moment she got the stupid letter. And their parents went ahead and took her to Diagon Alley. Petunia was there too. Petunia was very annoyed. All this so called wizards and witches dress very weirdly. Their money was also weird, how could they not have any paper bills? They sell toads and owls, isn't selling owls animal cruelty?

Petunia was very annoyed. Lily finished reading all of her textbooks for her first year at Hogwarts barely a week after they went to Diagon Alley. All she did was read the stupid books day and night. So, Lily asked their parents to take her again, so she could learn "advanced magic." Petunia was very annoyed. They've probably gone to Diagon Alley at least twenty times since Lily received her letter.

Petunia was very annoyed. Wizards and Witches are not real: They're actors and actresses. Diagon Alley is not real: it's something of a theatrical town. The Snape boy was lying to her. She wasn't sure why. But the kid was very weird anyway. There's no way that kid is sane. Petunia was very annoyed. Sure, wizards dress weird, selling owls is a form of animal cruelty. But she couldn't deny it to herself that the magical world was beautiful and interesting – and that she wanted to be a part of it. Petunia was very annoyed.

* * *

"Lily, what are you doing?" Petunia asked standing by Lily's door.

"I'm just reading the new books I got from Diagon Alley," Lily delightedly said.

"Lily…" Petunia spoke softly as she sat on Lily's bed. "I just don't want you to be made a fool of. But I think you have to face the truth" Petunia said.

"What truth?" Lily asked.

"Magic is not real. That boy is lying to you."

"It's real! And Sev is not lying to me!"

"How do you know he's not?"

"You've been to Diagon Alley!"

"THE PEOPLE THERE ARE ACTORS. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR MAGIC TO EXIST!"

"Then explain this –" Lily swished and flicked her wand and one of her dolls levitated up in the air. Petunia starred at the doll levitated up in the air. No argument would come to her. She quickly stood up and banged the door as she left. Lily was left alone in her room, wondering about Petunia's behavior.

"It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?" Lily found herself rambling all of these questions to Severus the day after her previous argument with Petunia.

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily, even though she was certain of her abilities she needed to be assured.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

* * *

Petunia couldn't exactly put into words what she was feeling. She wasn't sure if witches and wizards are something to be approved of. As far she knew, forty years ago, witches and wizards caused destruction in their world. There were too many casualties involved. Even back in the medieval era, witches were burned at the stake. Of course, Petunia did not want her sister to be burned at the stake. But, she didn't want Lily to pursue her magical abilities. She will never admit it. But deep down she knew that there truly is something beautiful about the wizarding world, that makes her want to be a part of it. No, she didn't want Lily to pursue her magical abilities because it is unfair that Lily is can be a part of something she can't.

Petunia thought that she had to find a way. To be able to learn magic. Day and night she thought of ways to contact Hogwarts. She thought that maybe she could send them a letter, they sent Lily a letter anyway. But how? How is she going to send letter? It's not like she could bring the letter to the postal office…

Lily is know spending all of her free time with Severus. They spend their time trying to learn spells and brew potions. Lily was pretty quick at learning potions, another trait the Severus found wonderful about her.

"I got the color right!" Lily squealed.

"Good job, then. You successfully brewed Polyjuice potion," Snape smiled at her.

"We have to test this," Lily declared with her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"So that I know it really works and so that I could just imitate you," Lily said.

"No, we are not doing that," Snape shrugged the suggestion off. But Lily quickly ran towards him and yanked a piece of hair off. To which Snape said "ouch."

Lily also yanked off a piece of her hair. She poured the potion into two separate cups and dropped the hair strand in each cup. "Come on" she said as she handed Snape a cup. "Just for fun."

Although hesitant, Snape took the cup and drank its contents. "Hi, I'm Severus Snape" Lily said giggling as she took Snape's features. "I'm so very very serious" she added. "I don't know how to laugh."

Snape stood up, put his hands on his hips, doing a somewhat poor imitation of Lily. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I'm feisty and bossy, and my high pitched voice, will destroy your ears."

Lily ran towards Snape. Snape sensing that Lily was about to attack her, started running. The two ended up chasing each other as they both roared with laughter.

* * *

Days and days have come by and Petunia was still trying to figure out how she'll send the letter to Dumbledore. The letter was ready all she needed to solve was how she's going to deliver it. Petunia walked around the corridors of their house. She passed Lily's room, the door was open. Petunia went inside. Petunia looked up to look at each picture frame displayed in Lily's room. There were pictures of Lily with their parents. Pictures of Lily with their grandparents. Pictures of Lily and her. Then at the corner of the room, she found a picture of Lily and Snape. _He really came into my life to take Lily away from me, she thought.  
_

There was a tap on the window and Petunia quickly snapped back to reality. Outside of Lily's window was an owl waiting to be let in. The owl was carrying a letter. Snape was probably sending Lily a letter with an owl. _An owl, she thought._ In that instant, Petunia knew the answer to her question.

"Lily, you have got to see this" Severus said one day as they practiced Transfiguration in Lily's room. Lily looked up, she saw a letter with the Hogwarts stamp on it addressed to her sister.

"Is my sister being admitted to Hogwarts too? But she's already twelve." Lily opened the letter and started to read.

* * *

It's the night before September first. The night before Lily departs for Hogwarts. She often contemplated about whether she should talk to Petunia about Dumbledore's letter. But she thought against it. It's probably the last thing Petunia wants to talk about. And things have not been going well between her and Petunia. She wanted to speak to her sister though.

"Tuney…" Lily said softly pulling Petunia into an embrace. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too" Petunia found herself saying.

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to join you at Westminster," Lily sobbed in Petunia's pajama.

"Well, things happen" Petunia said, patting Lily's back. "Lily, you're going to be really far from us. Promise me you'll take care of yourself.

"I will" Lily said and the two sisters fell asleep together.

* * *

". . . I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen —" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there — no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

Lily told Petunia that she's going to try find a way to take Petunia with her to Hogwarts. Petunia didn't react well to this, appearing to be annoyed at Lily.

"I don't — want — to — go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a — a —"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"— you think I want to be a — a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away. She couldn't believer shejust heard her sister call her freak.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy . . . weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Her sister didn't have to be rude to her, especially when she pleaded to Dumbledore to take her to Hogwarts. Lily was about yell at Petunia. But her parents were behind her, she didn't want her parents to see them fighting on the day she leaves. She looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read —" whispered Petunia, "that was my private — how could you — ?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No — not sneaking —" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of —"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood. . . .

Lily wiped her tears off. Then kissed her mum and dad goodbye before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She was angry and sad, she didn't bother to say goodbye to her sister.

* * *

Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike. He was being insensitive.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a —" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him. Snape was about to say the word "muggle."

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled. Lily has been very excited to go to Hogwarts. She has been waiting for this for months. But now it doesn't seem all that exciting anymore. She still feels hurt by the words her sister said. Sure, the two sisters have gotten into fights. But they never fought like that. Petunia had never said anything like that to her. She desperately hoped that everything will go back to normal the next time she sees her sister.

* * *

"Oh, sorry," Sirius Black said as he accidentally bumped into someone. He bent down to pick up the book of the kid he bumped into. He looked at the book, it had the words _"Quidditch Through the Ages"_ written on the cover.

"So you like quidditch huh?" Sirius asked the boy with messy jet black hair.

"I do," the boy replied with a grin on his face. "Do you play quidditch?"

"Yes" Sirius replied. "Who's your favorite team?"

"Puddlemore United. You?"

"Montrose Magpies" Sirius replied.

"Good choice. What's your name?" the boy asked. His face seems to light up even more as they talk about quidditch.

"Sirius Black."

"My name is James Potter. Want to find a compartment with me?"

"Sure" Sirius replied. The two started walking dawn the corridors searching for an empty compartment.

"It's absolutely rubbish that first years are not allowed to make the team" the boy named James continued.

"I agree with you, first years know how to fly" Sirius replied.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Peter Pettigrew kept saying to himself. He lost his money. He lost his galleons. It was supposed to last all year. His mother would kill him if she finds out. He frantically kept looking around.

"Umm.. you need help with anything?" a voice asked.

Peter turned around to see a skinny tall boy. The boy had good appearance, the only problem was that he had a huge scar across his face and he looks sickly.

"I lost my money," Peter said.

"Let me help you find it," the boy said, voluntarism could be heard in his voice.

"Wait. What's your name?" Peter asked.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin" the boy said with a shy smile.

* * *

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, looked around at the word. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, but Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

Sirius grew up believing that all Blacks will be in Slytherin. But he didn't think that there should be anything wrong with being sorted in another house. The fact that all of his family has been in Slytherin is just boring. He thought that it might be cooler if he was sorted in another house. He met a lot of people from Slytherin, and he never liked any of them. Except for his cousin, Andromeda.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy —"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. They've interacted with these kids for less than five minutes and they're being rude. There couldn't possibly be anything wrong with Slytherin.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo . . ."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed. . . .

* * *

Peter and Remus have been searching for Peter's money for at least an hour now.

"Where did you last see it?" Remus asked.

"I – I don't know. I d-don't remember."

"Are you sure it's not in your trunk?" Remus asked.

Peter bent down and opened his trunk: revealing a small sack full of galleons.

"I must've forgotten" he said.

"Problem solved" Remus replied. "Now, let's go look for a compartment."

* * *

"Snivellus," James said smirking. "You came up with a good name there."

"I think there's good ring to it. Snivellus Snape" Sirius said. Both boys howled with laughter.

The compartment door opened and two boys came in.

"Hi, there! We were just wondering if we could join you guys in here?"

"Sure! Have a seat" he gestured enthusiastically towards the seat across them.

"So, you guys excited for Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," the two boys said in unison.

"So, shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Sirius Black."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Are you related to Fleamont Potter?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he's my dad" James grinned.

"Oh my god!"

"Blimey!"

"Your dad is on magazines!" Remus exclaimed.

"You're famous!" Peter squealed.

"Guys," James said with a serious tone in his voice. "Please stop acting like I'm a celebrity just because my dad is bloody famous."

All four of them started laughing apolegically. Remus took out some chocolate frog from his pocket.

"Who you got there?" Sirius asked.

"Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald, I got about six hundred of him" James replied.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter continued talking about their collection of chocolate frogs. They also talked about which is their favorite flavor of Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. Then they proceeded to talking about the worst flavors they've tried. The four boys had a good time talking to each other. Before they knew it, they had already found their group of friends.

A/N: That's it for chapter 3! Hope y'all liked it! Please leave a review if you can. I would appreciate it a lot. And also special thanks to my friend we_be_pnk for helping me come up with writing ideas. Up next: HOGWARTS!


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Lily and Severus left the compartment. They walked past a few compartments. Lily didn't really know where else to go. She just knew that they had to find a different compartment. Those two boys were really rude. Especially the boy with glasses. Just because his father was in some house doesn't mean that house was the best. Lily may be muggleborn, but she's pretty sure that all Hogwarts houses are equal. And they shouldn't try to trip people just because they had a different opinion. Lily was distracted when she saw a black haired girl, wearing a Beatles t-shirt. _"I bet she's mugleborn too,"_ Lily thought. Lily stopped in her tracks. "Lily…" Severus whispered to her. Lily watched as the girl in the Beatles tshirt entered a compartment by the end of aisle. "Let's go," she said, beckoning Sev to follow her. Lily walked straight to the compartment she saw the girl went in. Inside the compartment were three girls trying out the sweets they got from the trolley. Lily looked at each one of them. The black haired girl in the Beatles shirt was sitting in the middle, chewing her sugar quills. On her left, was a girl with curly blonde hair, she was laughing. On her right, was a girl with light brown hair and tanned skin, she was brushing her hair. They all looked up at Lily, as she opened the door, then they glanced at Severus.

"Umm…" Lily started. "Hi! I'm Lily!"

"Hi!"

"And this is my friend, Severus!" she said gesturing towards Severus who had an angry expression on his face. He clearly didn't want to hang out with a bunch of girls.

"Hi!"

Snape's expression didn't change at all. He didn't even bother to say hi to the other girls.

"Would it be okay if we sit with you guys?" Lily asked. "I think anywhere else is fool."

"Yeah, sure!" said the girl with blonde hair as she glanced at the vacant seat across her. Lily looked at the three girls. They all seemed to be around her age. "So are you guys first years?"

"Yep! We all are, how 'bout you?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"We're first years too," Lily replied a small smile on her face.

"I'm Dorcas Meadowes, by the way" said the girl with brown hair.

"My name's Marlene. Marlene McKinnon" said the blonde girl.

"And I'm Mary McDonald" said the girl with black hair, the one in the Beatles shirt.

"Oh are you muggleborn?" Lily blurted out to Mary.

"Well, yes? How did you know?" Mary asked starting to be conscious. Snape made a disgusted look once he heard the word 'muggleborn.' All of them were focused on Lily and Mary, that nobody noticed Snape's disgusted look.

"Your shirt."

"How do you know the Beatles?" Mary asked.

"I'm muggleborn, too!" Lily excitedly said. Mary's eyes were filled with excitement when she found out there is another muggleborn, like her.

"Really?!" Mary exclaimed as she basically jumped up and down her seat. The other two girls watching their interaction not understanding a single thing and Snape looking bored as he watched their interaction. "Favorite member of Beatles?" Mary asked after she recovered from her shock and excitement.

"John Lennon. Favorite song?"

"A Hard Day's Night. Favorite album?"

"Help. What –"

"Wait, wait, wait" the blonde haired Marlene cut in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Beatles." Mary enthusiastically responded pointing at her shirt. "It's a muggle band."

"Oooohhh…"

"What kind of music do they play?" Dorcas asked.

"Mostly rock" Lily replied.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'_

Mary started singing, Lily giggled. Then joined her in singing.

_I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND _

Lily and Mary sang at the top of their lungs. Dorcas and Marlene glanced at each other, then glanced to Lily and Mary. The two looked amused, while Snape just sat in the corner annoyed he heard that song a million times, he can't believe he's hearing it again.

"What are their names?" Dorcas asked.

"So this is John, George, Ringo, and Paul" Mary said as she pointed at the face of each Beatles member on her shirt.

"Oooh, Paul is a handsome fellow" Marlene giggled.

The girls continued to chat about The Beatles. Snape groaned, this was certainly not what he was expecting. Lily was just crying an hour ago and he wanted to be the one to cheer her up, not some band of fangirling girls. He wanted some alone time with Lily. Snape knew where he wanted to be. It was his destiny to be a Slytherin. He wanted Lily to be with him, but she's muggleborn. He knew it's very unlikely to happen that muggleborn will be sorted into Slytherin. But perhaps, if she begged the sorting hat, she might get into Slytherin after all. That's what he's been intending to, he was going to try convince her. But then those Gryffindor wannabees and these giggling girls are getting in the way of him having an alone time with Lily.

"Sev."

Snape woke up from his trance when Lily tapped on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Marlene asked you a question" Lily replied.

"What?" Snape asked as his eyes suddenly landed on Marlene.

"Oh we were just talking about each other's blood status. Yours is the only one we don't know," Marlene said.

"Oh. I'm a pureblood," Snape lied. Lily glanced at Snape quickly. She was going to open her mouth and say something, but Snape gave her a look. The kind of look he gives her, when he doesn't want her to say something. Lily didn't say what she was about to say. But instead she looked at him confused. Why did he lie?

* * *

Lily and Severus are now sharing a boat. "Look, Lily! It's Hogwarts!" Severus said pointing at the gigantic castle. Lily looked up and her jaw dropped in awe. She couldn't find words that explains the castle's beauty. She heard and stories about Hogwarts and its beauty. The beauty of Hogwarts was beyond her expectations. It was more than majestic, it was more than marvelous. There was nothing like it. It wasn't only Lily who had an amazed expression on her face. All of them were. Snape was also looking at it in law. Peter was gaping. Remus' eyes were blinking, like he couldn't believe it really is Hogwarts he was looking at. James and Sirius' eyes were fixed on the castle.

* * *

"Potter, James!" James swaggered to the stool, he was probably the only first year who appeared confident during the sorting. He sat down with his back straight, it was as if he already knew what was going to happen.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled loudly as soon as it touched James' head. James then stood up, grinning as he swaggered towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall read from the parchment.

"_This is it" Sirius thought._ His face was white and his hands are shaking. He briskly walked towards the sorting hat, trying to shake his nervousness off. His heart was pounding so loud, he wondered if the whole Great Hall could hear it. Sirius grew up thinking that he has to be in Slytherin. His mother said it's his destiny, the destiny of every Black. But, Sirius didn't want to be just like any other Black. He wanted his own identity. Slytherin never stood out to him in a way that made him dream of being a part of it. If he's going to be honest, hearing his mother talk about Slytherin all the time makes him sick.

He always hoped that the Sorting Hat wouldn't put him in Slytherin. And meeting those boys in the train compartment, somehow encouraged this hope. Sirius had already met a bunch of kids who were sorted into Slytherin, kids who dreamed of being sorted into Slytherin. And he didn't like every single one of them. They all seemed to be superficial to him. The kids he grew up around with, his cousins, even his parents, they all seemed superficial. That's probably why he liked Andromeda so much. She didn't have any of this superficial vibe in her. And the only non-superficial people he met besides Andromeda are those boys in the compartment. He's going to spend the next seven years at Hogwarts. And he would rather spend it with people who were not superficial. He was so glad he ended up sitting with them, instead of sitting with Mulciber, as he recalled.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius Black!" Mulciber called out to him as he walked down the aisle.

"What?" Sirius asked, as his head turned around.

"Do you want to sit with us?"

Sirius thought about this carefully. He had known Mulciber for a long time. He knew them since when they were young. Their parents were friends. But, Sirius never considered Mulciber a friend. He didn't like him.

"No, thanks" Sirius replied curtly. "I'm good. I wanna check out the other people on this train."

"You sure?"

"Yes" Sirius said, walking away. After what seemed like a minute of walking, he accidentally collided into a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

* * *

Sirius sat down on the stool, he inhaled a lot of air into his lungs as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the top of his head.

"Hmmm….. another Black, eh?" Sirius heard the hat spoke. Sirius could have sworn he felt his heart jump. That was it, the hat was going to put him in Slytherin.

"Please, put me anywhere but Slytherin" he said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"ANYWHERE BUT IN SLYTHERIN?!" the hat said in surprise and again Sirius felt like his heart was running a marathon, even his legs are shaking now.

"Please, please, please."

"You're whole family has been there, you know. And Slytherin is a great house that can lead you to greatness" the hat said again.

"No, no, no…."

"Well, I guess it's time I put a Black in a different house. Let it be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius quickly opened his eyes. He looked at the Gryffindor table all of them were cheering and clapping for him. And just like that his heartbeat went back to normal. His nervous face was know filled with a wide smile and excitement.

"YEAH!" Sirius exclaimed as he pumped his fists up in the air, triumphantly. Then Sirius proceeded jog quickly to the end of the Great Hall, where he was greeted by Prefects. Sirius saw James grinning, giving him the thumbs up. Once Sirius took his seat beside James, he looked up at the end of the Great Hall, where Slytherins are seated. His eyes met Narcissa's. Narcissa was glaring at him. He then looked to the guy sitting beside Narcisssa, Lucius, he was also looking at him with dislike. Sirius wondered whether Lucius was dating Narcissa. But he didn't really care. He didn't care whether Narcissa and Lucius are dating, and he didn't care that they were glaring at him. The strong feeling of relief made him lose all care in the world. But he did stick out his tongue at Narcissa and Lucius, then showed them his middle finger.

* * *

"Madison, Caitlyn!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Montgomery, Derrick!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Navarro, Eloise!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mulciber, Maxwell!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"McArnolds, Oliver!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily!" Lily walked towards the stool, her legs trembling. Severus tells her that she should be in Slytherin. Lily recalled what Severus had told her on the boat:

"Ask the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin, Lily" Snape told her.

"What? Why?" Lily asked with confusion in her eyes.

"So that we can be together in the same house" Snape said. "You would want that, won't you?"

"Of course, I want to be in the same house as you. But the sorting hat is there for a reason – to choose what may be the best house for us. I think it's best I leave it up to the hat" Lily responded.

"You d-don't understand, I want us to be –" Severus did not finish what he was about to say. He realized Lily wasn't listening to him anymore. Her eyes are fixed on something in front of her. Snape turned his to see what Lily was looking at: Hogwarts. Snape felt his eyes fixed on the castle as well.

Lily knows that her best friend Severus, was indeed clever. But a part of her knew that Slytherin was not her destiny. She has heard a lot about Hogwarts and its houses. But she couldn't feel herself identify as a Slytherin, she couldn't even feel herself identify with any of the houses. Which is why she decided to leave the matter to the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him and the boy beside him, seemed to recognize them from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on them.

"Come on," Sirius said as he lightly pulled Lily to face him. Lily looked at him, her eyes were blank.

"We're in the same house now" Sirius said grinning. Lily gave him a slight smile. He was right, they are in the same house now. She wanted to get along with her fellow Gryffindors.

"What's your name?" Lily asked, her green eyes widening.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Lily. Lily Evans" she replied politely.

"Hi, I'm James! James Potter!" James cut in as he extended his hand to Lily. Lily shook his hand. The green met the hazel.

* * *

"McKinnon, Marlene!" Marlene smiled brightly, when she took the hat off, then run fast to the Gryffindor table. She sat beside Lily.

"GYRFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter smiled shyly and rushed to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Sirius and James.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Meadowes, Dorcas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Winston, Joe!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McDonald, Mary!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Avery, Frederick!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus gave a slight nod, then joined Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"Parkinson, Ciara!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him.

"The greasy kid did end up in Slytherin" Sirius whispered to James.

"What a dream come true" James said. Sirius was going to say something in response, but was interrupted when he saw Dumbledore in front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts! Well done, first years! The sorting has been splendid! And old students, Welcome back! We will be having our feast in a moment. I would like to go over a few matters! First of all, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Annika Tribbianni!"

Professor Annika Tribbianni stood up and gave a small wave. She was rather petite with long curly brown hair.

"Man, she's hot!" said one of the older Gryffindor boys.

"Oh, God, you really are into teachers aren't you, Edgar?" asked the Gryffindor prefect, Jenniffer Wilkins

"Why not? I like matured women" the boy named Edgar replied, earning a smack from Jenniffer.

"There are first years around you!" she hissed.

"I will now proceed to introducing our Head Boy and Head Girl: Edward Tonks and Andromeda Black!" Dumbledore said.

Edward Tonks stood up from the Hufflepuff table, grinning and waving as his Head Boy badge gleamed in the light. Edward was tall and handsome, there was hoop piercing in his right ear. He gave a slight bow, then his black hair turned into pink. Earning him cheers and applause from all the students in the Great Hall, except for the Slytherins.

"Woah!"

"Blimey!"

"Cool!"

"Bloody hell!"

Everyone's attention then shifted to the Head Girl after the cheers and applause for Edward faded. Andromeda Black had stood up from the Slytherin table. She had good facial features. She had a long thin nose, black eyes, and dark brown hair. She was very pretty. But what caught people's attention was that she looked very kind, something unusual for a Slytherin. Andromeda smiled sweetly and gave a light graceful flick of her wand and butterflies started fluttering around the Great Hall. The students also gave her a round of applause.

"She seems nice, that seems unusual for a Slytherin" James said.

"She's the only nice Slytherin in the whole world" Sirius replied.

"You know her?"

"Yes" Sirius replied. "She's my cousin, Andromeda."

"Excellent performance, Head Boy and Head Girl!" Dumbledore remarked. "If you need anything, the Head Boy and Girl are there to be of service. Now, Let the feast begin!"

Food started to appear on the table. Making a lot of first years gasp. Two prefects sat close to the first years.

"Hi, I'm Marion Timberlake."

"And I'm Jenniffer Wilkins."

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin table, the prefects made their introductions.

"Hi, firsties! My name is Narcissa Black" she said she waved her long blonde hair.

"I prefer to be called by my nickname 'Cissy' and this-" Narcissa sat on Lucius' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "…is my lovely boyfriend, Lucius." Lucius smirked and proceeded to kissing his girlfriend. To which many first years covered their eyes and said, "eww" and "yuck."

"Jeez, those two didn't have to snog in front of first years," Marion Timberlake said. Jenniffer looked up to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, God, they make me sick," Jenniffer said, looking like she just drank spoilt milk.

"Cissy! Cissy!" Andromeda pulled her sister off of Lucius' lap.

"What?" Lucius snapped.

"You don't snog in front of first years!" Andromeda said haughtily.

"Oops, sorry" Narcissa sarcastically replied.

* * *

"My cousin is dating a Malfoy, eww" Sirius said as she watched Andromeda wrestle her sister away from Lucius.

"How many cousins do you have here?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Two. The Head Girl and that Slytherin prefect," he replied disdainfully. "I'm gland I didn't end up in Slytherin."

"Congratulations on breaking your family tradition, man" James said patting Sirius on the back.

"Now that we're properly fed" Dumbledore spoke. "Let's go over some school rules, shall we? As always, the Forbidden Forest has always been – well, Forbidden. In addition to that, a whomping willow has been planted on the grounds, which you are forbidden to approach. Be in bed before curfew, if you don't want to lose your house some points. House points are awarded for every good deed, house points are also taken away for every wrong deed. By the end of the year, the house with the most point will win the House Cup."

"On another note," Dumbledore said, his voice getting more serious. "Death Eater activities increase each day. In times like these, all we have is one another. I suggest we learn to unite with each other. And carefully choose the path you take."

The Great Hall fell silent and Lily was about to ask what Death Eaters were when Dumbledore said, "Just something to think about. Now off to bed! Chop chop!"

* * *

Remus sat up on his bed, he was starring out of the window. He was looking at the night sky, the stars and crescent in the sky. He couldn't believe it's real. All of it still seems like a dream to him. He was finally at Hogwarts, Remus had no other dream but Hogwarts. And there he was, in one of Gryffindor's dormitories. James, Sirius, and Peter had been nice to him. Remus didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe there's a potential that he could be friends with his roommates.

**Author's Note: I know the sorting goes in alphabetical order. But I didn't want to bother to arrange everyone's names, lol. Reviews and messages please!**


End file.
